


Enemy, Game

by Aquamarine_turqouseWolf



Series: Pridecember 2017 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Game Night, M/M, Multi, Prideshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_turqouseWolf/pseuds/Aquamarine_turqouseWolf
Summary: Pridecember 2017 day 2 and 3 fillsWhy were they even surprised?





	Enemy, Game

The sound of buttons on game controllers being savagely tapped filled the room, along with:

"Hah! You're done for now!”  
"What; no last words?!"  
“Shut your trap, you stupid runt!”  
“Bastard”  
“Dweeb”  
“How does it feel, Pharaoh, to have your ass handed to you?”  
“Oh, dream on, Kaiba! You're still going down!”

Which were only some of the prime examples of very the vocabulary that had been in use on this should've-been-peaceful game night ever since the current two players took to the game. But what is ever peaceful with the ex-pharaoh and his ‘sworn enemy’? And is there even such a thing as a quiet and peaceful game night with a buch of overly competitive gamers in general? Good thing the walls of Kaiba manor had outstanding soundproofing and that it was rather far away from the city, was it not? And that this is Kaiba, so even if it didn't no-one would really dare to call the police on them... it truly was a miracle that they haven't awakened the whole city (and the dead) as it were...

Even more curious was that, as these verbal abuse and violent gameplay were happening, the two opponents were snuggled together on the couch in a position that did nothing to indicate such an exchange, but for their narrowed eyes and the way their faces were drawn in concentration one would dare to say they even looked normal; Atem was leaning comfortably against one Seto Kaiba’s chest, while the taller man rested his chin on the top of the shorter one’s spiky head. The rest of the group could but look on in various states and combinations of amazement, amusement, confusion, aggravation and exasperation as the new couple played. The whole situation was so similar yet so completely different to how they were when they dueled... 

“why am I even surprised?” came an amused mutter from a brunette girl, currently the only their group, while Yugi just giggled sheepishly from his place beside her, he really shouldn’t have expected anything else when they introduced the former spirit to video games. And she should probably expected even worse when she suggested this game night. With an amused chuckle, he leaned back to enjoy the show in front if him; a serene expression on his face. It's not like anyone else was going to get their turn anytime soon anyways...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and tell me what you think!
> 
> My tumblr: https://ohmypharaoh.tumblr.com/


End file.
